Slayer, 15, Charming But Insane
by Tumbling Down The Rabbit Hole
Summary: Being a slayer is hard enough but being the best friend of a gorgeous Wiccan, in love with a werewolf, starting to fall for your other best friend and a ghost from your past is starting to drive you nuts. That makes it a lot harder.
1. Slayer, 15 Charming But Insane Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Slayer, 15, Charming, but insane.**  
AUTHOR: **Tumbling Down The Rabbit Hole**  
FEEDBACK: **Please review**  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: **Just ask**  
SUMMARY: **Being a slayer is hard enough but being the best friend of a gorgeous Wiccan, in love with a werewolf, starting to fall for your other best friend and a ghost from your past is starting to drive her nuts.**  
RATING: **PG-13**  
DISCLAIMER: **I own no one except Emery, Jordy, Ben, Cole and Ashton.  
**NOTE: **Response to GidgetGirl's Slayer, 15, Charming, but insane Challenge at CCS.

**

* * *

**

Emery Williams chewed on a loose hangnail, staring at the blank space in her newspaper assignment. It was too small for another article. It needed something; she pulled out the check list she had tucked into her English notebook, one finger sliding down the list double checking the item with item on her screen. Everything appeared to be there until she got to the headings under bonuses.

Bonus:

_Ads. _Check.

_Cartoon. _Check.

_Want Ads. _Check.

_Personals._ Nope_…_ perfect!

Personals. They would fill the glaring space in her otherwise perfect assignment. She realized that she would have to write a personal; Mr. Wood was constantly telling her to get out of her shell and put some of herself into her writing. Here was her chance. Emery clicked open a new document and began to type.

_Slayer, 15, charming… but insane._

_Girl seeking male. 5'4, pixie cut ashy blond hair, slightly deformed nose, seeking boy who is not turned off by some eccentric friends, alright with keeping odd hours and likes dogs. Non smoker and has only a healthy liking to comic books._

Cole would kill her if he understood the last part: likes dogs, he was quite insistent that werewolves and dogs were not the same thing. He'd done a report proving the point. And Emery did not want to upset Cole. Cole was perfect; a god. Gorgeous and perfect and completely unattainable. At least to Emery who was nothing special.

'Keeping odd hours' was important. She definitely did. Slaying was not a job for those who enjoyed sleeping through the night. Out on patrols that could last for hours, depending on how much Vi felt like tormenting them. Emery lived on three to six hours of sleep.

She was cranky after long patrols. He'd have to accept that and he'd have to accept the fact that her best friends were a witch and a watcher in training. And not to mention one of them was also a supermodel in training.

Jordan Danes was gorgeous; by far the prettiest girl at the Academy and the school was full of girls, what with the 'only slayers could be girls rule'. Jordy was also a kick ass Wiccan, or so Andrew said. Emery believed him, even though Willow seemed to disagree. Even though Miss Rosenberg was her favourite teacher, she was wrong. Jordy was amazing.

The comic book part was just to prevent any of the Andrew wanna-bees from responding.

Rereading the personal ad, she added it to the newspaper and clicked save. According to the glowing numbers on her clock radio it was almost time for patrol. Grabbing the nearest stake she walked out of her dorm room and down the stairs.

At fifteen, Emery was currently had spent more time at The Slayers Academy than almost any other student. That title was also misleading because it also taught Wiccans, werewolves in need of meditation skills and watchers-in-training.

When it started, the Slayer's Academy was a small group of girls being taught in a room in the newly built Watcher's Council. Though as more slayers arrived, the school grew and now it was a school on it's own, along with courses for budding Wiccans and due to the large amount of slayers, Watcher's were trained here as well.

Emery had been here since she was ten. Her mom had been thrilled to get rid of her. With the death of her brother and her folks splitting up, Emery had been too much to handle. When Mr. Giles had shown up and offered to let her attend a "private school" on a made up scholarship, her mom had been thrilled.

"Hey Em," Ben Travers greeted her coming up the stairs. Ben was her best friend besides Jordy who spent so much time with Ashton lately, she hardly saw her.

Emery grinned, "Hey Ben, finished that English assignment yet?" She was going to be late, but it didn't matter.

"Yeah. Long time ago. Out for a patrol?" He said. gesturing to the stake. Ben was far too fond of being a watcher, which amused her in ways it shouldn't. His father had been the biggest dick to him, abusing him to no end, but Ben still wanted to train slayers. Go figure.

"Unfortunately. I swear I will one day get more than five hours of sleep."

"It's your fault. Don't get up at six in the morning. The bell isn't until 9." Ben responded, following her to the main lobby.

She was training. It wasn't some trivial thing. She wasn't going to get her nose broken again. Slayer healing or not, that hurt, and now her nose was shaped funny.

Ben knew that. He just liked to tease her about it. It was hilarious to him that Emery could get her nose broken by a nine year old. She was waiting for him to move past it, but he had yet to. According to him, it was too funny not to bring up.

"Shut it."

"Come on, you know you love me." Ben said, draping an arm over her shoulder. According to Mr. Giles, who hadn't heard Emery and Jordy eavesdropping, Ben's dad had been nothing like him. Mr. Giles didn't understand how someone so funny and carefree came from Quinton Travers.

Emery shrugged him off, running down the rest of the stairs with Ben chasing her. She wasn't running from him, more towards Cole, who was shaking the snow from his spiked blue hair. It was beautiful.

"Hi Cole!" Her voice becoming high pitched when she greeted him. It was so embarrassing. Ben slowed to stop when he saw Cole. Ben didn't like Cole; he was too stuck up according to the Watcher, who wasn't really one anyways, so he shouldn't call himself that.

Cole wasn't stuck up, he was deep.

And gorgeous, but that was just one part of what made him perfect.

Ben liked rules, for all of his class clown ness that appeared at odd moments, he loved rules, because for the most part they were the most consistent thing in his life.

Cole broke all the rules in his silent way.

He returned a lopsided grin that made her knees weak, figurately speaking, because she was actually quite steady on her feet, but it fit how she felt when Cole grinned, "Hey."

Emery took a few deep breaths, trying not to squeal with joy because he noticed her and was just about to open her mouth when Ben cut her off, "We probably should get going, patrol. Remember?"

She glared at the blond, who gave her an innocent grin. She hated him sometimes and then she'd remember when he had let her spend the summer with him instead of with her mom, and she had to forgive Ben.

That and he was right. She did have to patrol; it was just easier to pretend she had forgotten.

"It's not until sunset; there is another 20 minutes at least." At her words, Cole who had been brooding silently perked up.

"Sunset, full moon, cage. See you later." And then he was gone.

Emery headed towards the training room while staring longingly at Cole's retreating back. Ben looked a little annoyed at being ignored.

"What do you see in that guy?" Ben asked, tapping her on the shoulder and bringing her out of her Cole-induced comatose state.

Emery turned to face him, "Don't start Ben. I get that you don't like him."

"I'm just asking a simple question." He called, as she began to walk away.

Luckily, she was saved by a group of slayers waiting to get into the training room; Ben gave her one last look before heading over to Mr. Giles who was walking in the staff door.

"Boys." Emery thought bitterly.

* * *


	2. Slayer, 15, Charming, But Insane Chapter...

**TITLE:** Slayer, 15, Charming, But Insane.  
**AUTHOR: **Tumbling Down The Rabbit Hole  
**FEEDBACK:** Please review  
**ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION:** Just ask  
**SUMMARY:** Being a slayer is hard enough but being the best friend of a gorgeous Wiccan, in love with a werewolf, starting to fall for your other best friend and a ghost from your past is starting to drive you nuts. Makes it a lot harder.  
**RATING: **PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one except Emery, Jordy, Ben, Cole and Ashton.  
**NOTE:** Response to GidgetGirl's Slayer, 15, Charming, but insane Challenge at CCS.

* * *

Emery tried to sneak in quietly to her dorm room, but someone, who shall remain nameless to protect the fact that they were stupid enough to leave their ownbag in the doorway, so she tripped over it. 

"What! I swear I didn't light the cat on fire!" Jordy mumbled, jerking upwards, a sleep mask covering her aqua blue eyes.

Emery tugged off her pants and pulled on a pair of much more comfortable cotton P.J bottoms. She waited until Jordan seemed a little more awake before apologizing.

"Guess what?" Jordy said, now bouncing up and down a little on the bed, her hair mussed and full of fly away's. This was the most unmade Emery ever saw her friend and even then she was still beautiful.

Crawling under the covers first, arranging her pillows and grabbing Bushy her stuffed lion (that if anyone asked, belonged to Jordy), she then turned to look at her roommate, "What?"

"Ashton totally is giving me that necklace I hinted at. I feel bad though because it's uber expensive. Is it wrong that I still love him for doing it?" Jordy said sheepishly.

Dutifully Emery nodded, before turning out the light Jordy had turned on when Emery had come stumbling in.

Jordan was so lucky. Was Em jealous? Yes. She had accepted that a long time ago, Jordy's mom was so cool. Mrs. Madison always came up to visit and took Jordy, Emery and Ben out for dinner and then something fun.

England was great, but she felt so lonely. Her mom was back in L.A and even if the Academy had been right next door, she doubted her mom would have come to visit. Her mom was too wrapped in grief. Her therapist said that she was experiencing a deep depression and wanted to keep her medicated, but that was not an option.

Amy, Jordan's mom, always invited Emery to join them for the summer but she hated to come with them. They always had to pay for things and it was awkward. She'd rather hang out with Ben, who usually stayed in the house left in his inheritance.

Ben had gotten a heck of a lot of money from his dad, the dick. Emery knew she was being harsh, but it wasn't fair that someone as great as Ben gotten screwed over in the family department.

Emery deserved it a little more. She had shown up at the worst time, just after her brother's death. She didn't look like him, but she still was a constant reminder of a lost child.

"Em?" Jordan whispered, after Emery had lay there for awhile thinking about what ever crossed her mind.

"What?"

"I think I want to break up with Ashton."

Whoa! Ashton Finn was considered a good old fashioned kind of handsome. He had light brown hair in a crew cut and his parents were head of the new restored Initiative.

He had been the center of Jordy's world for months. But Emery's best friend had a tendency to go for the popular, the rich and the famous. It irked Emery a little, but like her jealousy, she kept it in check.

Besides she shouldn't talk. Cole's dad was part of a band that was still selling a gazillion albums.

"Why?" Emery said, leaning to turn on the light, this was definitely a light's on talk, maybe even a chocolate covered cookie dough kind of talk. Jordy looked the worst she had ever seen her. In the past thirty minutes, Jordan had gone from confident to scared and weak.

The beauty paused, looking worried, "I want to date someone else."

Please don't be Cole, Emery prayed. She had enough competition without adding Jordy who got everything she wanted. It was like the 11th commandment: 'Jordy shall get what she wants.'

The ashy blond tried to remain composed, "Who?" She squeezed her lion to her chest while waiting for Jordan to spit it out.

"Ben."

"Ben? Travers? Tall, blond, stickler for rules Ben?" Her voice once again becoming frantically higher with each word. This was just too weird. She had thought that maybe Jordy liked Cole, but not Ben.

Jordy nodded, looking embarrassed even in the privacy of the dorm.

Emery had to take a minute for this to fully sink in. The three of them had been friends since they were ten. It had always been the three of them. Now Jordy wanted to become JordyBen and Emery.

Jordy wasn't good for Ben. Okay, Emery lied; Ben and Jordan would be adorable together. They were constantly being called (jokingly) the cutest couple. That was until Jordy started dating Ashton. He hated the friendship between the two of them. Jordan once told Emery that Ashton thought something was going on between them.

He was half right.

"Emmy say something." Jordy whispered. It may hurt Emery, but it was clear it was tearing up Jordan.

The shorter of the friends smiled, "I think…" the right thing was to break up with Ashton. Stop stringing him along. Pretending to love him when she was thinking about Ben. But Emery also wanted Jordy to leave Ben alone. Besides, while Jordy and Ashton were dating and invited Emery to hang out, she could usually get Cole to come, "I don't know actually, Jor."

That was a half-truth. She knew what she'd do in this case, but she wasn't sure what she'd do for Jordy.

"I need to sleep." She covered herself and rolled over to face the wall, pretending to fake a large yawn. What was wrong with her? She was always saying to Ben that he needed a girlfriend, but now that he had a chance for a great girl, she was against it.

She was an awful friend.

* * *


	3. Slayer, 15, Charming, But Insane Chapter...

**TITLE:** Slayer, 15, Charming, But Insane.  
**AUTHOR:** Tumbling Down The Rabbit Hole  
**FEEDBACK:** Please review  
**ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION:** Just ask  
**SUMMARY:** Being a slayer is hard enough but being the best friend of a gorgeous Wiccan, in love with a werewolf, starting to fall for your other best friend and a ghost from your past is starting to drive you nuts. Makes it a lot harder.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one except Emery, Jordy, Ben, Cole and Ashton.  
**NOTE:** Response to GidgetGirl's Slayer, 15, Charming, But Insane Challenge at CCS.

* * *

Emery wrapped the towel around her head. A meaningless gesture, due to her short hair, but she did it anyways: A habit from the days when her hair was down to her butt. She made the dash from the bathroom to her room with only dropping the towel around her once. It was difficult holding two towels to your body _and_ a shower kit. 

She managed to find a pair of pants that were not only clean, but had less wrinkles than her grandmother and a t-shirt that had only a small stain. If Emery could remember and she doubted she would, she should do some laundry.

Dressed and looking better than she did waking up, Emery made her way down the stairs to the dining hall.

She had hoped that when she woke up, the conversation she had with Jordy would have been a dream. Rising from bed, she had seen Jordy curled up in the fetal position, her eyes red and splotchy. Still prettier than Emery, even with splotchy face. It seriously sucked.

"Hey Emery Board." Ben greeted, from his spot at their regular table. It was hard to look at him now that all she could picture was Jordy shoving her tongue down his throat. It was very disturbing. "Earth to Em."

"Hey." You're so going to end up making out with Jordy. It was a thought that wouldn't leave her head. Not to mention a nagging voice that kept whispering: You're an awful friend. You should be happy for them.

Them? There was no them, she reminded herself. Except no guy had ever turned down the chance to date Jordy and Ben was just like every other guy when it came to a gorgeous girl.

Ben looked confused, "What is wrong with you? Are you still upset about last night? I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry."

He was so clueless.

And more importantly, why did this bother her? It wasn't like she liked Ben, it was Ben. Ben who remembered the day she got drunk and puked for hours. He'd seen her bruised and bloody after getting her butt kicked by a nine year old.

Ben had walked in on her with her shirt off once too, but they didn't discuss that. It was too weird.

He was looking at her, waiting for her to say it was okay. They were still friends and all that. Except Jordy ruined that, now she could only see him as breaker of Jordy and Ashton, ruiner of their friendship.

And it wasn't even his fault. Ben had no idea but he managed to do that.

The slayer just smiled, pretending that she meant it. He returned it and offered her some of his pancakes, which she accepted gratefully.

"Hey guys," Ashton Finn greeted them, plunking his tray down next to Ben, "Jordy will be right over." He said gesturing to the blond in line for food, loading it up with toast and fruit salad.

Emery nodded, picked up a pancake and dipped it in the syrup. It was halfway in her mouth, before Cole mimicked the gesture Ashton had just done, shoving the rest in her mouth she ended up spilling syrup down her shirt.

Ben smirked, trying to hide it behind his hand, but Emery knew what he was doing and kicked him in the shin; twice for good measure. Cole handed her a napkin, giving her a grin.

"It could be a new style."

The watcher to the right of her, started to pretend to gag. Emery kicked him again.

"I'm going change. I'll be back." Emery said, standing up quickly and walking away while trying to prevent the group from seeing her red face.

She was just coming down the stairs with a somewhat clean shirt when Willow stopped her. Willow taught Jordy magic, unwillingly, but she also taught computer science which was Emery's favourite class.

"Just the slayer I was looking for. I need you to help me move some boxes after breakfast, unless you're busy."

The short slayer shook her head, "I can do it now." Better than being surrounded by Jordy and Ashton. They had a tendency to start feeding each other breakfast and it worse definitely worse today when Emery knew that Jordy wanted to feed Ben breakfast instead.

That was the thing about Jordy: when she liked something, she dove right in. There hadn't been a 'getting to know you period' with Ashton, they had gone from being two separate people to being a couple. A couple that made out constantly and PDA was a law.

And with Ben, they'd known each other for years, there would not be anything stopping them from becoming another JordyAshton couple.

Emery knew she should be happy for them. but it didn't work. She didn't want to be alone; she wanted to stay the same or the same where she dated Cole.

"Great. All the boxes are outside in a truck. I'll get changed and come help you." Willow said, gesturing to her flowy skirt and peasant top, before heading towards the elevator to the teachers' apartments.

She started towards the doors that led to the parking lot. She could make out a UPS truck and realized someone had gone crazy with online shopping again.

"How can you work for that bitch?" A male voice asked from behind her. Emery stopped, "After what she did to me. She killed me, Emery. Skinned me alive, showed no mercy and you attend her school. Let her teach you. You let Dad pretend I didn't exist, or that I was a monster. If I'm a monster, so is she."

"Shut up Warren!" she said, turning to face her brother, with what she hoped was a determined look on her face. She didn't want to listen to him right now; her dad had tried to prevent her from ever learning about him. Even changed her last name so she wouldn't be a Mears anymore.

It was true; you can't pick your family.

* * *


End file.
